russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The new Kapambansa network
June 27, 2014 Ditto the bill rehabilitating PTV-4, which is in dire need of money to buy modern equipment. The rebrand of the Kapambansa Network has given the right combination of high-quality news and public affairs Sorry to say that the programming of PTV4 is lousy, even airing those dreadful commercials — beauty products and household appliances. The government channel deserves full support from the administration to improve its shows and boost the morale of employes. Carved out innovations in news programming as the government TV station with four major newscast daily (Balitaan, News@1, News@6 and NewsLife), the hourly news breaks (PTV Newsbreak) and two weekend newscasts (The Weekend News and NewsLife Weekend). Led in those public affairs programming with poineers: PTV Special Forum, Good Morning Boss!, BizNews, The Veronica Chronicles and Gov@Work which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television history. Provided models for the public service programs such as Damayan, GSIS Members Hour, The Doctor is In and Pinoy US Cop Ride Along. PTV has the pioneere of educational and cultural programming. Some of its award-winning programs were Tele-aralan ng Kakayahan, Ating Alamin, Kidsongs, Sa Tabi ng Inang Lawa, Tipong Pinoy, I Got It and Bahay Tirahan Kanlungan. The core of its educational programming is the CONSTEL (Continuing Studies Via Television), a program aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. Institutionalized by Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Science and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, culture and Sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. With programs include Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action, Pahama ng Pahina, Bayani Pilipino, Fun with Math and English High School for the telecourse. Provided leadership in the sports programming, including the UAAP and ABL basketball games, PTV Sports newscast, Auto Review, In This Corner boxing matches and the Olympic Games, Palarong Pambansa, the Asian Games and the Southeast Asian Games. Became t6he Hall of Fame awardee of the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) by winning the Best Station with Most Balanced Programming for three consecutive years, among other awards. Provided longer daily broadcast hours to news and public affairs information including coverage during natural disassters. It reported have to compete with the private TV stations for commercials and advertising revenues. Government subsidy will make it a “new” PTV-4, excelling ineducational and cultural shows, just like BBC of England and PBS of America. The revolution of Kapambansa network will featured a mix of new and old programs. Among their new programs are the Korean dramas My Love By My Side, Angel's Revenge and Wondeful Days, and animated series like Looney Toons and Tom and Jerry. The top-quality dramas like Pangarap Kong Jackpot, Noli Me Tangere, Katapat Mayor Fred Lim, reality show K-Pop Idol Search and the musical variety shows like Concert at the Park and Paco Park Presents are also included. The addition of the UAAP and MBA games further establishes PTV as an player force in the media industry, one that is expected to bolster its current lineup in the future. But it remains to be seen if their new investment will result in some revenue for both People's Television Network. Once again, as ABS-CBN and GMA-7 claims to be number 1, while IBC (currently the third giant networks), TV5 and RPN now also get the number 3 spot in the rating game. PTV-4 has never been this big, officially, a government station. From the national government funded the station. Broke the dominance of commercial television networks, at this time. It ranked number 4 in TV ratings among five networks in Metro Manila. It was proven, therefore, that a government TV station can have a sizeable share of the viewing audience with programming that is balanced and credible. PTV (Telebisyon ng Bayan) now ranks among the top networks in terms of nationwide reach and coverage. What to do with the government-controlled RPN-9 and IBC-13 will not allowed to sell them the network because its still privatize them and currently the top TV stations like channels 9 and 13